Medical amber crystals are a kind of resin flowing from trees and are buried under earth through several thousand years. The crystals are organic fossils, which is a kind of organic mineral. Generally, medical amber crystals have various kinds with different colors. The surfaces thereof are formed with textures due to the flow of resin. Furthermore, bubbles. insect corpses and plant debris are remained therein.
General used medical amber crystals are dark ambers or daemonorops draco. BL. which originally are resins exuded from Dracaena (dragon's blood tree) and are widely used in medicines or as gemstones. The records about these materials in history are begun from one thousand years ago. Generally, these ambers color are red, dark red or black, depends on years.
A few of notable facts about amber's use as medicine are recorded as following. Ancient Romans believed that amber possessed medicinal qualities. Hippocrates (460-377 BC), father of medicine, in his works described medicinal properties and methods of application of amber that were later used by scientists until the Middle Ages. In ancient Rome, Amber was also used as a protection against different diseases. Cali stratus, famous physician of those times, wrote that amber protects from madness, powder of amber mixed with honey cures throat, ear and eye diseases and taken with water cures stomach illnesses.
Medicinal Attributes of the amber crystals are that astringent for diarrhea, antibacterial, used to treat wounds and invigorate the blood. Medicinal: The resin of Dragon's Blood is used externally as a wash to promote healing and stop bleeding. Internally it is used for chest pains, post-partum bleeding, internal traumas, and menstrual irregularities. Dragons Blood Meridian: heart, liver dispel blood stasis, relieve pain, traumatic injuries causing fractures, contusion, sprains, bruising and stops bleeding (topically) protect decay of ulcer surface, generate flesh, chronic non-healing sores.
However, conventionally, the medical amber crystals are not hydrophilic and thus it cannot be resolved in water. As a result, as coating the crystal on skin, some greased or oil material must be added thereto so as to make the crystals be absorbed by the skin. This action induces some inconvenient to users and thus the reduction of the use of medical amber crystals.